


The Promise

by SParkie96



Category: Ben 10 Series, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Original Work, TMNT - Fandom, multiple - Fandom
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Warrior Princesses, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Evil Queen Elsa, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Heroes Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: The team must travel to Aura, a paradise planet where apparently the Disney Princesses are real, but are actually warriors princesses ruled by none other than Queen Elsa, whom Sami owes a debt to but does not remember. The Warrior Princess Kingdom are at war with the Kingdom of the Fairies. Rated for language, sexual situations, and violence.





	1. The Dilemma

“Geez, I thought it was supposed to be Fall, why is it so cold?” Bonnie asked, throwing on Brick’s varsity jacket over top of her cheer uniform.

            The cheerleaders sat in a huddle on the bench all of them dressed in their winter cheer uniform (consisting of sweatpants and the long sleeve uniform top). They sat shivering as the wintery breeze swept at them brutally. It seemed Jack Frost had come early this year, his chill nipping at the noses of everyone in the Mad Dogs’ stadium. Even the football players running around on the field could not catch a break, shivering every so often as they continued to play the game.

            Kim rolled her eyes, “Its fall. It could be cold one day and warm the next. Just wait until winter hits.” The red-head responded, huddling closer to Tara.

            Sami watched the game from the home team’s bleachers, seemingly unfazed by Jack Frost’s cold. Her friend Jack Dublin and brother Ben sat to her left and right, watching the game as well. The trio was mainly there to support Kim and Ron, but kept themselves occupied with the football game anyway. Speaking of Ron…

            “Where’s our Taco eating goofball?” Sami asked.

            Jack looked around the stadium for any sign of Ron. As if on cue, the Middleton Mad Dog Mascot was right next to them in the aisle. The Dog-man wildly shook his head, foam flying freely from the mouth of the mask. The trio shielded themselves as foam coated the audience. Several spectators found it amusing. Others…not so much. Several of the more annoyed spectators threw popcorn or other snack food at him.

Sami and Jack exchanged annoyed glances. Ron was just trying to hype up the crowd, did they really have to throw food at him? Sami flashed Jack a devious grin to which the blond shook his head disapprovingly. He knew what his friend was thinking, and she really should not do what she was thinking of doing. Knowing her, she would do it anyway.

Sure enough, the food that had previously been lying on the bleachers suddenly began to float in mid-air before flying back toward the ones who had thrown it to begin with. The spectators became freaked out as the food attacked them. Sami snickered, continuing the assault until the offenders had fled the bleachers. Jack nudged at his friend causing the brunette to chuckle in amusement. What? She could not help herself, torturing cruel people was her specialty. 

It suddenly became less amusing when she thought of her father. If her father were here and saw her using her powers like that, he would be scolding her until he was blue in the face. Or he would drag her out of the stadium by the back of her shirt. It usually depended on how disappointed with her he was.

Speaking of disappointment, what the hell was up with this weather? The brunette shuddered as she rubbed at her clothed arms. It felt as though it was mid-winter, but it's Fall. It wasn't supposed to be this cold! It felt like snow should start falling out of the sky at any minute now. Her thoughts were cut short when a single snowflake fell from the sky and landed on her cheek. A look of confusion crossed her features as blue eyes looked toward the sky. Was she seeing things? Sure enough, more flakes fell from the sky. It was Fall, snow was not supposed to fall for another couple of months or so. So, what gives? She looked to Jack, who looked just as confused as her. Kim shivered and huddled closer to her fellow cheerleaders, staring up at the sky. Why was it snowing? It was way too early in the season for snow. Hell, it wasn't even the **_right_** season for snow. What was going on here? This was crazy!

"Looks like the Middleton Mad Dogs are really bringing the rain...er, snow!" The announcer said before laughing at his own bad joke.

Unfortunately, no one was laughing in the stands. They were too busy freezing or were actually watching the game to care for the man's joke. Others were picking up their belongings and making their way out of the stadium. The ones leaving were either too irate with the current conditions or were too confused. Either way, there was no way anyone was going to get them to stay and watch the game in the snow.

"Kim! Our fans are leaving!" Tara called.

"And? What would you like me to do about it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know! Maybe we should do another cheer! We have to get them to stay somehow!" Tara exclaimed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Tara, no one wants to sit in the snow just for a stupid football game, and I'm sure as hell not getting up from this seat." She said stubbornly.

It was Kim's turn to roll her eyes, "Really, Bonnie? _Who has no spirit? Who, who, who? Who has no spirit? How about you?"_ Kim cheered in a mock enthusiastic manner.

Bonnie got up and got in the red-head's face, " _Who doesn't care? Who, who, who? Who doesn't care?_ Oh yeah! Me!" the brunette said, throwing her pom-poms at the cheer-captain, before sitting back down in her seat. She took out her iPhone and proceeded to check her social media pages.

Kim shook her head and took out her own cell-phone. She shot a quick glance back toward Sami. The brunette was too busy talking to Jack and Ben whilst staring up at the sky, with an either annoyed or confused look. It was hard to tell out of the corner of her eye. The red-head smiled as she was able to catch the brunette's very animated expressions with a look of admiration. The two had been dating a little over a month now, though it was in secret. Not even Jack or Ron knew about their relationship. Her fingers moved over the screen of the iPhone, sending the brunette a text message. She would usually use her telepathy to contact the brunette, but she knew the brunette was not too keen on the "brain-poking" sensation that came with telepathy.

The vibration of her cell-phone indicated that Sami had received her text and had responded. Emerald eyes turned down to look at the glowing screen and smiled. The brunette had just sent a cutesy text message back, which would've seemed very out of character of Sami, had Kim not been trapped on an alien planet with the other for a week or two. Kim looked up to meet those beautiful crystal blue eyes of the brunette. Sami flashed a small, shy smile back, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Kim blew the brunette a kiss, causing the other girl to chuckle nervously.

She was cut short when a single snowflake fell from the sky and landed on her cheek. A look of confusion crossed her features as blue eyes looked toward the sky. Was she seeing things? Sure enough, more flakes fell from the sky. It was Fall, snow was not supposed to fall for another couple of months or so. So, what gives? She looked to Jack, who looked just as confused as her.

The gentle breeze that blew through the air turned violent, becoming a wild wind that howled furiously. The small flurry of flakes grew bigger and heavier, starting to thinly coat the football field. The students and spectators exchanged confused conversation. Others pulled their coats closer to themselves to shield from the cold as the temperature dipped lower and lower. Sami let out a breath, watching it puff out into a tiny cloud in front of her lips. Her eyes than turned to the field as the wind picked up and blew into a world wind in the center of the field, flakes spiraling like a small tornado. The eye of the small storm became thicker with snow as a figure seemingly formed in its center.

The sounds of people screaming in fear and confusion filled the air as well as the whistling of the violent wind.  The football players dispersed and retreated backward to escape the small storm. Those who did not move fast enough were sucked into it, flying with the wind and screaming in fear. Jack hollered above the noise, pulling her to her feet. He said something that she could not quite understand. It looked like he had asked her what was happening. Sami just shook her head, not quite understanding this strange event either.

Kim’s eyes widened in shock and confusion at the anomaly happening not too far from where she sat. The storm was…changing. Was that a person in the center? She focused on just the center of the storm in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Sure enough, a figure formed in the center. It looked as though they were raising their hands into the air. The tornado stopped as a force pushed outward, sending the football players flying through the air as well as more snow. Bystanders too close to the storm were frozen in place like ice statues due to being close to the outward blast.

From the center of the storm a woman stood, arms raised upward into the air. The woman was pale, her hair as white as the snow around her, tied back into a long braid that trailed down her back and decorated with snowflakes. Her eyes were a crystalline blue and her lips were painted a dark maroon color. Her outfit was…strange to say the least. It was definitely not suitable for this weather. She wore a pale blue bikini top decorated and held up with twisted silver metal. The skirt was an equally pale blue and was long, trailing down to the ground, but slit up to reveal her legs, and decorated with the same twisted metal. On her feet were silver sands that trailed up her legs. Her arms were decorated with silver bracelets and armbands. She wore a cape that was sheer and see-through, decorated with snowflakes and shimmered in the light. A crown of crystals open her head and a crystal scepter/spear in her hand.

The foreign woman looked around coldly at those who dared to stay. An equally cold smile upon her lips,

“People of Earth. I am looking for the one you call Samantha Parker.” She called out.

Silence filled the air as eyes turned toward Sami’s direction. Kim looked toward the brunette, who was metaphorically, frozen in shock. A look of bewilderment on her face as she raised a brow as the seemingly alien being. Sami seemed to have found her courage as she descended the bleachers, bystanders still watching her in anticipation. The alien woman turned at the sound, watching the brunette as well. Her malicious smile never faltered while she watched the girl.

“I’m right here. Now who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?” Sami asked.

The woman’s eyes scanned over the brunette as she towered over her. She took note of the girl’s faux confident posture and serious face. She could hear the girl’s heart beating in her chest in anticipation.

“I am Queen Elsa of the planet Aura and I am here for you. You owe me a debt and you are to come with me.” Elsa commanded.

The brunette raised a brow, “Debt? I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The woman growled, stabbing her staff into the ground in anger, “Do not play fool with me, child.”

“ ** _I don’t know you._** ” Sami said. She genuinely did not know this woman.

“No matter. You owe me, child. I spared your team, therefore you are in debt to me. Now, you **_will_** come with me.” Elsa growled.

The brunette was even more confused than she was before. What was this woman talking about? What debt? What team did she spare?

“And if I refuse?”

“I have no qualms injuring these people. They are not my citizens, so they do not matter to me.” Elsa said.

Elsa pointed the staff at Kim. A sound of protest escaped Sami’s mouth. Before anyone could blink, a cold blue blast shot out from the tip of the staff and flew towards Kim. Unfortunately, Kim was not fast enough to move out of the way as the blast hit her dead center of her chest. The blast sent her backward, landing hard on the cold ground with a grunt. Sami called out to the red-head. Jack and Ron flew down the bleachers, running to the red-head’s side. Cold spread from her chest to her fingertips. Her heart was pounding in her chest and ears. Kim could not help but cry out in fear as she suddenly felt colder than before, curling into herself and shivering violently. She was not freezing into an ice statue like the others. Jack removed his jacket and slipped it over the girl’s form. Ron held her in his arms, rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

“What have you done to her?” Sami yelled demandingly.

A cold chuckle filled the air, “The Curse of the Frozen Heart. If you come with me willingly, I will take back the curse. If not, she will freeze to death.”

An angry sigh escaped the brunette as she watched her friend shiver on the ground. The sight of the girl suffering angered the metahuman. Nonetheless, she agreed to go with the Queen willingly back to her planet on the condition that she revoked her curse. The Queen nodded calling up another storm. A bright light blinded them as a portal formed in front of them. The Queen began to move forward, expecting the brunette to follow her into it.

“Come, child.”

“What about my friend? You said you would revoke your curse!” Sami hollered.

Elsa gave the red-head a look before rolling her eyes in annoyance, “Very well. Bring her along and her servants. I will revoke the curse when you fulfill your debt.”

 Sami still had no idea what she was talking about. What would she have to do to fulfill this debt that she supposedly owed. Another frustrated sigh escaped her. This was all so confusing and now her best friend was paying the price. The brunette helped Kim up off of the ground and hoisted the other into her arms, holding her bridal style. Kim leaned into the other, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s neck in order to get closer, trying to warm herself up with Sami’s body heat. The brunette looked toward her little brother with a look, a silent command to go inform their father and SHIELD of what was occurring. With a nod, the boy slipped through the crowd and made for the nearest exit Jack and Ron trailed behind the girls as they followed the Queen through the portal.


	2. Chapter Two: The Explanation and Capture

After being temporarily blinded by another bright light, Sami’s eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Her mouth hung open in shock. They stood in a marble temple where it was wide open, roof held up by marble columns and overlooking the rest of the island. This place was…beautiful. It was an island paradise filled with luscious green forests and a vast blue ocean. The weather was warm, a nice contrast to Middleton.

Unfortunately, she and her team were not here to enjoy the sights. They were here because of her. It was all her fault. She owed a debt to the Queen of this planet, though she still was not sure why. She apparently knew this woman, but could not remember from where or how, but this woman clearly knew her.

And now, her friend was paying for her foolishness.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Queen Elsa moving once more. The white-haired woman motioned for the teens to follow her to the palace interior. The teenagers exchanged puzzled looks, but followed regardless. As they moved, they saw women in Trojan looking armor, holding various weapons and shields. The women stood tall and on guard like soldiers. They looked eerily familiar.

“Are those…Disney Princesses?” Jack realized as he paused in shock.

Ron and Sami paused as well, eyes as wide as the blonde’s. After a closer look, they realized that these women **_were_** Disney Princesses. Or, at least looked exactly like them. Ron muttered a “what the hell…” under his breath. Even Kim turned her head to look at them, just as shocked as her friends. What the hell was going on here?

The Queen stopped when she realized she was no longer being followed. She turned, commanding that they continue to the throne room. When the teenagers did not make any effort to move or respond, she released a frustrated sound. Insolent, stubborn children. What were they gawking at?

“What is the matter? Why have you stopped?” Elsa asked.

Sami shook her head, breaking out of her thoughts, “Um, your Highness? Why do your guards look exactly like Disney Princesses…if you even know what that is?” Sami asked.

Elsa looked at her royal guard before giving the children a look of confusion, “What? What in the Underworld are you babbling about? Who are these princesses in which you speak of?” she asked in annoyance.

“I – never mind. You clearly don’t know what they are. Look, why am I here? Besides owing you a debt.” Sami asked.

Elsa sighed, deciding that now would be as good a time as any. That, and the fact that the children could not seemingly stay on task long enough to make it to the throne room. She turned to face the four teenagers, her cape glimmering behind her in the sunlight.

“Very well. My Kingdom is at war with another that was once thought to be our allies: The Kingdom of Pixie Hollow on the Island of Neverland. For years, we have been allies. Recently, they have been corrupted by an evil and vengeful force, thus causing them to turn on us. Our last battle resulted in the death of the men on our island as well as the death of my dearest sister, Anna. I need your help. You are also a very powerful being who comes from a mother who is also a fairy. I was hoping that you could assist me in reaching out and breaking the curse over their land.” Elsa explained.

Sami allowed all of this information to sink in, but something did not sound right to her. It felt like there was a key piece of important information missing from this story and that the Queen was not telling her something. How did Elsa know about her mother being a fairy? And the last battle resulted in the death of **_all_** their men? Most importantly; when was Elsa going to lift the curse from Kim? The brunette did not want her best friend to die while she was out playing messenger for the Queen.

“Uh, how did you know my mother was a fairy? And what about Kim? What if she dies while I’m out fulfilling my debt to you? You gave me your word.” Sami asked, trying her best to radiate more heat for the freezing red-head.

Elsa raised a brow at the younger, scanning over the red-head in the other’s arms. She nodded, calling over several servant girls. Once they had arrived, she demanded that they take Kim to a spare room and then contact the Witch Doctor; Lady Tiana and to take her manservants with them, earning eyerolls from Jack and Ron. A long haired blond and vibrant red-head held out their arms to Sami, as if silently asking to take Kim from the brunette. Sami paused and thought and then shook her head, instead turning to gently hand Kim over to Ron. The red-head let out a whine at the loss of warmth before snuggling into Ron’s heat. Jack placed a hand on Sami’s shoulder, promising that he and Ron would keep Kim safe. With a nod, the brunette watched as the trio were escorted away, leaving her alone with the Queen.

“You still didn't answer my question." Sami said, watching the trio and servants.

"You told me yourself the last time you were here." Elsa deadpanned.

The brunette stood in shock. Why would she have revealed such private information to a total stranger? She shook her head with a frustrated chuckle. She could not even **_remember_** the last time she was here or why she was in debt, so the reason for revealing such information was totally beyond her.

“So, when do we start?” Sami asked with a sigh. 

* * *

The brunette pulled at her new uniform uncomfortably. Though she always wore her usual uniform underneath her normal clothes and her hair tied back into a ponytail, the Queen insisted that she wore “royal armor” so that the fairies knew exactly whom Sami represented. There were silver plated gauntlets over top of her own held together by leather straps on each of her arms as well as a silver shoulder plate on her right shoulder. She had to wear breastplates, that was more like a metal bra, as well as silver greaves. She was forced to carry a sword and a shield with the royal crest on it.

Honestly, she felt really stupid and it all felt completely unnecessary, considering she did not actually **_need_** any of it.

She was definitely ditching this armor as soon as she was out of sight.

She currently stood on the beaches of Neverland, staring up at the unusually tall trees as well as unusually dark sky. When did it get so dark? She turned to look back at the Island of Arendelle, noticing that the sky was only dark over Neverland. Well, that was awesome. She looked toward the Arendellian ship where the Cinderella and Snow White looking guards stood. They paid her no mind as they anchored their ship, promising to await her return after her conference with the pixies. They weren’t coming with her, even better. 

“Dark, menacing looking island: check. No back-up: check.  Drawing a blank about the last time I was here and why: double check. Already off to a great start!” Sami whispered sarcastically to herself. 

Sure enough, with a holo-map that she scanned back at the palace, she successfully ditched the armor at random intervals as she made her way to this “Pixie Hollow”. Unlike the rest of this planet, Sami had heard of Pixie Hollow prior to this little trip. Her mother had told her and her siblings stories from during her time at Alfea Fairy College. It was kind of like the Pixie Village, except more magical. Unlike the Pixie Village, Pixie Hollow did not allow visitors for fear of their land being damaged by “tourists”. They also did not want their “Home Tree” corrupted by the touch of humans, it was the source of their magic and way of life and living after all.  Unlike “normal pixies” these Pixie Hollowers were able to grow to normal size, as well as shrink others with the use of their Pixie Dust. She imagined that that little detail played a huge part in the death of the men in Arendelle and destruction. 

As she journeyed deeper and deeper into the Neverland forest, Sami suddenly began to sneeze repeatedly. After she stopped, she looked down at her sleeve. There was a dusting of Pixie Dust on it, glowing a faint yellow. She wiped it off of herself, accidentally causing it to float through the air once more and causing her to sneeze again. Yeah, that was definitely Pixie Dust. That meant she must have been getting closer to her destination. 

A shiver ran up her spine to the base of her neck, causing her to look around uncertainly. Her senses were warning her that danger was nearby. The sound of a twig snapping caused her to snap her attention to her left. There was a rustle of bushes to her right, causing her to turn that way. A tree rustled, another bush rustled, another twig snapped, the sound of someone moving, everything was just so distracting. Where was this threat coming from? There were way too many things going on at once!  Before she had a chance to focus, something caught her ankle. A startled sound escaped her lips as the thing around her ankle jerked before she was pulled upward. She was now hanging upside down by her ankle from a tree. 

The last thing she saw was a glowing female before being knocked out with the blunt end of said female’s spear. 


	3. Chapter Three: Truth

_Aura glowed a faint pink color and was absolutely beautiful. She could not believe how beautiful this planet looked. It was like an oasis in a desert. Gods, what a vacation this would be had she not come here with a purpose. She was on a mission, and sadly, really had no time to take in these beautiful sights._

_Though, truthfully, she hoped she would never have to return to this planet after this mission was over._

* * *

A pained groan escaped the brunette as Sami hesitantly opened her eyes. What the hell was that? Did she just experience...flashbacks? So, she **_had_** been here before. Another groan escaped her lips. Thank the Gods it was dark on this Neverland place otherwise the sunlight would not have only blinded her but worsen the headache pounding at the base of her skull. Speaking of places and headaches, where the hell was she now? The last thing she remembered was...getting knocked out by a pixie...with a spear. Thank goodness no one else was here to witness that. It sounded ten times more embarrassing in her head, so she could not imagine how ridiculous it would sound out loud.

She did not have to move much to know that her hands were bound with who knows what and she was in a bamboo cage. Awesome. Did her powers work while bound? With an experimental flick of her hand, she tried to manifest fire between her fingers. Only for sparks to appear and flicker away. She rolled of her eyes, slumping against the bars of her prison in annoyance. Of course, her powers did not work here, why would they? Between the high levels of magic on this planet and her bindings, she should have figured that her powers would not work. It didn't hurt to try though.

She was torn out of her thoughts by a spear banging against the bars of her prison. Blue eyes turned to the sound, noticing that a blonde woman with a sparkly green tunic stood in front of her cage, wings glittering in the moonlight. The pale woman gave the brunette a look as she studied the other for a moment, spear in hand should Sami decide to attack at the last moment. It was not like she would need the spear; her magic could probably do quite a bit of damage if she wanted to use it. Even the brunette was not invulnerable to magic.

"Why have you come back?" the woman asked, surprising Sami with not only her New Zealand accent, but also at the question.

"So, you know me too?" Sami asked, playing it cool.

The blonde nodded, "Don't play dumb with me. Why are you here? Haven't you caused enough chaos?" she asked.

A groan escaped Sami's lips, "Great, another person whom I apparently wronged or owed something to. Let me guess, I did something **_really_** bad or nasty to you?" Sami asked.

"Do you think me a fool?" the blonde asked angrily.

"No, I think myself a fool!" Sami hollered, pressing up against the bars, "My friend is dying, I apparently owe this "Ice Queen" a debt for you knows what reason, I apparently have been here before, and now I wronged you somehow! And the worst part is that I can't remember a damn thing!" she hollered, startling the fairy.

The blonde stumbled back a bit in surprise, but then narrowed her eyes at the other. She had half a mind to insist that the brunette was trying to pull another trick on her, but refrained from doing so. The younger girl looked genuinely angry and upset by all of this. The fairy woman debated her options, turning to her hidden comrades with her eyes before turning her attention back to the brunette. What if the girl was telling the truth and the Queen truly held something against her? It was not the first time the Queen had pulled something like that. The blonde remembered when Elsa had cast her spell upon Merida, Archer of the Ire Land Tribe, and forced the fair maiden to work for her army.

"Hello? You in there, Blondie?" Sami called impatiently, waving a hand out at the fairy.

The brunette yelped as the blonde became startled by the motion, nearly taking off the brunette's hand with her spear. Sami apologized profusely, insisting that she was just trying to get her attention. The fairy took in a deep breath, spear positioned at her side once more. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Sami wanted to know what the blonde's name was. The blonde stood tall and proud, pushing her chest out and a hand on her hip. She introduced herself as Tinker Bell of the Pixie Hollow Tribe. The brunette muttered something along the lines of "figured", before talking about something called "Disney" and "Peter Pan". A growl escaped Tink's throat, holding her spear against Sami's throat once more.

"How do you know of Peter?" Tink asked.

"Enough with the Spear! On my planet, Peter Pan is a fictional character from a Disney movie. Tinker Bell was his fairy sidekick!" Sami explained.

Movie? Disney? What the hell was the child babbling about now? She was a strange being. What the hell would the Queen possibly want with this one? Tink made a comment about the brunette not making any sense with her "useless prattle" and useless information. Sami gave the other a look, informing the blonde that she was the one who had asked her the questions. The metahuman calmed herself down a bit, before calmly asking what she had done to deserve the fairy's rage. Tink did not know what to say or do. On one hand, she still did not trust the younger girl and still believed her to be a spy. On the other hand, the brunette needed to understand why she was not welcomed here and why the fairy was a bit hesitant to believe anything she had to say.

After contemplating her options, Tink cleared her throat. Might as well explain to the brunette why she was not wanted here. She posed a question, asking her just what had the Queen told her about their land. Sami explained that they were supposedly allies who had become corrupted by a dark and evil power of some sort and wanted to destroy the lands. They had also, supposedly, killed the Queen's sister. Tinker Bell raised a brow at that, a look of mixed confusion and anger on her features. Sami guessed that that part had been a lie. She explained that that was all she had been told by the Queen. Nothing more, nothing less. The blonde pixie gave the other a look, taking in all that was said. Was this the lie she had been spreading throughout the kingdom?

Tinker Bell shook her head, "I'm afraid your Queen has lied to you."

A sigh escaped the brunette, "I had a feeling..." Sami said, eyes cast downward.

Tinker Bell sighed too before she told the story from her perspective. Yes, the Queen's sister had been murdered, but not by the fairies, but by Anna's own fiancé a man named Hans. No one had known from where Hans had originated, but all anyone had known was how madly in love Anna fell for him. When they had first met, it was a fairytale romance, a love story come true. It seemed like a perfect pair. The two were to be married and with that marriage Anna and Hans would become King and Queen of the land.

Well, one day, Anna had been murdered. Hans had sought out the help of the fairies, covered in blood. He had begged for their help, saying that he was being framed for his beloved's murder. That it had been the Queen but he had no idea why she would do such a thing. Although skeptic, Tinker Bell and the other pixies took in the fallen prince and offered to speak on his behalf with Queen Elsa. However, when they went to plead with the Queen, she had vowed revenge on Hans and would make an example of anyone who helped the traitor. The Queen went on a tirade about how corrupt and evil men were and blamed them all for her sister's death. The Pixies opposed of this idea, willing to fight to protect the innocent. So, Elsa killed all the Pixie men and the men of her own kingdom.

"So, what does this all have to do with me? How am I involved in all this?" Sami asked.

"You fit in not too long after she took the throne." Tinker Bell explained.

About a month after the deadly massacre, Sami and a team of turtles showed up in a ship. Upon their crash landing, Elsa had sent her troops to apprehend the intruders. Upon learning that the turtles were male, Elsa wanted them executed immediately. Apparently, Sami had bargained with the Queen, offering her servitude in exchange for the lives of her team. The Queen had agreed, but for each turtle, Sami owed the Queen a favor. That was four total favors. The first task, was to assassinate the Queen of the Fairies. The second task, to apprehend the scepter of the Fairy Queen. The third was unknown, but it had been made evident that Sami had disappeared from the public eye for quite a while. The last favor was to return to the Queen at any time Elsa had commanded her to. Since Sami **_had_** returned but refused at first, she was in debt again for whatever Elsa had been holding against her.

Sami looked at the fairy, a look of horror frozen on her features. She had done all that? Murdered the Queen of the Fairies? Stole a powerful tool from them? The brunette did not know how to reply, but offered an apology. She was truly and sincerely sorry for taking the life of her Queen and then stealing an ancient and sacred artifact from them. She would not have done anything so monstrous had lives not been at stake. The blonde rolled her eyes at the other, simply making a sound of annoyance in response to the apology. The brunette went on to explain that she was confused however; if there had been a chance to save both the queen and her friends she would have. There was always another way, she rarely just went along with an enemy's plan without a back-up plan of her own.

"Maybe you were not as smart as previously predicted. Perhaps you were foolish enough to underestimate the Queen thus leaving you wide open to her, causing her to corner you." Tinker Bell said mockingly.

Sami glared at the fairy, "Which ended badly for the both of us, clearly. It still doesn't explain why I could not remember any of that, though."

Tinker Bell raised a brow, "No, it certainly does not. Perhaps an outside interference such as magic or whomever had sent you to our planet?" the fairy suggested.

Sami shrugged. Either of those could have been a possibility. But why would Tetrax wipe her memory of the event? The Petropien would not have done that unless the mission had somehow become extremely traumatic or mentally scarring. So, the brunette leaned more toward a magical interference of some sort. Someone wanted her to forget about all of this, but why? It would not have been Elsa or Tink, both were angry about Sami's "forgetful behavior". Possibly someone on either side? To prevent Sami becoming rebellious against the Queen or to prevent Sami from further helping her. Either way, they did a hell of a job making sure she could not remember anything that had occurred.

"Highly likely, but the how and why can wait. I need your help and clearly you need mine. She thinks I'm here to negotiate a treaty and break a curse, but if what you're saying is true, then she has another plan for us." Sami said, grasping the bars even tighter. Why could she not break them?

Tink begrudgingly agreed. If the brunette was offering her help, they could use it. The Queen clearly trusted the metahuman and Tinker Bell had plenty of things to offer the brunette in order to insure and guarantee her help. Possibly return her memories to her and help alleviate whatever was going on with her friend. Pixie Dust could cure and / or fix almost anything, and there was plenty here at Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell ordered her fellow warrior fairies to release the brunette from her cage. She then told the brunette that they would discuss further negotiations at their camp. Without another word, Sami followed Tinker Bell while the other fairies kept their spears pointed at her back should she go back on her word and attack them. 

* * *

Elsa looked out of the infirmary window at the island that was Neverland in the distance. The brunette had been gone for a very long time. The girl should have been back by now with news of Neverland. The platinum blonde turned to look at the shivering red-head in the cot as Tiana, the witch doctor, worked to delay the spell for a while longer. Elsa had sent Lady Mulan and Lady Ariel to give the boys that had come with the brunette a tour of the palace and its grounds. The boys had become slightly bored and irritating to Tiana, especially the one with the hairless rodent in his pocket. After giving them her word that their friend would be protected under her care, the boys finally agreed to walk around for a bit. Tiana informed the queen that she wished Elsa would have waited until **_after_** their arrival before blasting the red-head with the curse. The queen smirked, saying that the brunette would not have come with her otherwise. The teenager would have just attacked her and locked her away in a human prison without so much as an explanation, or handed her over to the Grand Council, whom probably would not listen to her either.

"How did you know the girl would even cooperate?" Tiana asked, dabbing Kim's forehead with a hot rag before laying it across the girl's forehead.

Another smile crossed Elsa's lips, "Because the girl would do anything to protect and save an innocent life. She's proven that before."

* * *

Sami just barely caught her footing as she stumbled over yet another tree root protruding from the ground. She was on her way back to the boat after being released by the pixies. If she promised to help them overthrow, depower, and capture the wicked Ice Queen, Tinker Bell promised to hand over the spell to reverse the Curse of a Frozen Heart as well as give back Sami's memories. After her and Tinker Bell had discussed their terms and agreements, the fairy had sent her on her way with a small leather sack of Pixie Dust, just enough to delay Kim's ailment and protect Sami from any type of spell Elsa would cast should she grow suspicious of the brunette and question her loyalty. She had tucked it into a pouch in her utility belt for safekeeping and to prevent it from being detected or confiscated.

At the dock, the Snow White and Cinderella look-alikes stood on guard as they protected the ship. The Cinderella asked if Sami had achieved her task to which the teenager nodded. The soldiers nodded back in approval as the brunette boarded the ship. Once aboard, Snow White called to the captain, a petite raven-haired woman with a red pirate's coat and hat with a hook for hand, to set sails back to the kingdom. A nervous sigh escaped Sami's lips as she was shoved down to sit on a bench inside of the ship. In her head, she silently was praying for this plan's success and hoped the fairy had been telling the truth. She also hoped Tink would keep her word and that all of this was not a trick that led to an eventual trap. Her senses had not warned her of any betrayal or danger, but her powers had not been working correctly since the moment she stepped foot on to this planet.

The island of Elsa's kingdom grew closer and closer, not soothing Sami's nerves one bit. What if she could not defeat Elsa? What if something went wrong? Would she and her friends be executed? Kept as prisoners for an eternity? Kim would certainly die if something went wrong. Only time would tell as she tried to remain hopeful and confident. Once the boat reached the dock, Snow White hoisted Sami on to her feet by her arm and dragged her back into the castle walls with Cinderella trailing not too far behind. What was up this one's ass? Was she mad about being kept waiting for so long? Once in the throne room, Snow White called to several more guards, requesting the Queen's presence. She had reported that "the child" had returned from her hopefully successful mission. The women nodded as one with long black hair, who kind of resembled Jasmine from Aladdin, walked off into another direction. Snow White half threw Sami down on to her knees in front of the throne.

"Um, ouch." Sami said with a glare.

The pale raven-haired girl offered no reply as she took her place to the left of the throne, standing guard once more. A red-head with wild curly hair already stood on guard to the right of the throne, bow and arrow in hand. Her blue eyes stared ahead, as though in a daze as she did not acknowledge Sami's existence. Sami gave her an odd look before turning her attention back to Snow freaking White with the bad attitude. The brunette was about to ask what she had done wrong, but had been interrupted by the sound of clicking heels against the marble floor. Elsa emerged from a door on the side, a smile on her face and staff in hand. The brunette looked up at both, a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach as eyes stared a bit longer at the staff.

"Ah, Samantha. Good to see you again. Your mission was a success, was it not?" Elsa asked, seating herself upon her throne.

Sami nodded. Elsa's smile grew wider, "That is excellent. You were gone a while, I was beginning to think something had happened to you and my personal guard." The blonde explained.

Sami shook her head, "No. It was just a very long talk. The fairies were seemingly able to have control over their own minds, but the darkness still has control over some of their people. They were afraid it reached here as well, so they did not make any prior attempts to converse. They are willing to work with us."

'Well, work with me.' Sami thought to herself.

Clapping echoed in the room causing Sami to cringe, "Wonderful news! Very well done, Samantha. A celebratory feast is in order! Snow, tell the chefs to prepare a feast at once! In honor of our dear brunette!" Elsa exclaimed, motioning to Sami.

Snow nodded before making her exit through the same door Elsa had entered though. Elsa turned back to Sami, asking if there was anything else the brunette would like as a reward. The teen nodded, asking if the Queen could revoke her curse from Kim. Elsa frowned, informing her that the brunette's job was not yet done and their deal was not yet fulfilled. Another sigh escaped Sami's lips. She did not think Elsa would agree, but it did not hurt to try. With a shrug, she then asked to see Kim instead, wishing to see how the red-head was doing. Elsa hesitated, but with a reluctant nod, asked Merida, the guard with the wild curls, to take Sami to her friend. The archer nodded and bowed, stepping forward to grab the brunette by her arm before escorting her to the infirmary.

What was with these women and their rough manhandling?

* * *

Jack watched as Ron engaged in a game of...he did not even know what to call it...with Lady Ariel and Lady Mulan. It was almost like polo but they were trying to keep the small ball away from each other before blasting it into, what looked like, a soccer goal. Ron was having a hard time staying on his horse, causing the women to laugh. Ron blushed a bright red and played off his foolishness as joking around. Jack shook his head as the horse laid down and rolled off, causing Ron to roll off of it. The horse then made pranced away victoriously. The girls laughed louder as Ron got up to chase the horse around, saying that he asked it to do that.

"Smooth, Ron. Real smooth." Jack said under his breath.

While Ron was off chasing the horse, Ariel stated that that was enough excitement for one day. She called for more servants to come pick up and clear the game. While they did so, both women dismounted from their horses. Mulan grabbed both beasts by the reins before taking them back to the stables. Once she did so, Mulan let out a loud whistle. At the same time, the horse Ron was chasing stopped dead in its tracks, causing Ron to run into the back of it. The painted pony then made its way over to Mulan and into the barn. Ariel dusted herself off as she came over to Jack's side. He had asked why Mulan had not just done that from the start. Ariel giggled, explaining that the raven-haired girl enjoyed a good laugh now and then. It was not often that they had a chance to just have fun. This caused Jack to raise a brow at her in confusion. He asked her to explain, but she shook her head.

"I will inform you in a more private setting. These walls have ears and those ears belong to the queen." Ariel said.

This definitely had Jack's attention and now had the blonde worried about his two female friends inside of the castle walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim, Ron, Jack, and Sami are 15 in this. Queen Elsa is 24. The rest of the princesses range from ages 18-28.


End file.
